


Beginnings

by agreatskua



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreatskua/pseuds/agreatskua
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	Beginnings

"With a master as renowned as yours, you must be quite the alchemist yourself, Miss Hawkeye."

"I've never been able to transmute, actually," she said, and Roy blushed.

"I'm sorry. I mean..."

"It's only a natural conclusion." She sighed. "Are you as brilliant as he says?"

"I like to think so, miss."

Her eyes glittered sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said, rising as Roy looked on, confused.

Confused by her words, confused by her tone, and confused by the way she shifted her jacket across her shoulders as if it pained her.

"May it not consume you as it did him."


End file.
